This Side Up
by Edgeofursoul
Summary: The world needs saving yet again! Snake is back but this time he only needs one weapon. Can he finish his most intense mission entirely inside the box? Find out now! Inspired by Metal Gear Solid and my own thoughts and questions while playing it.


The warehouse is cold, hard, unyielding, ridgedness throughout. Overpowering scents of cardboard and oil abound in wave after wave of frosty night air. The chill is nearly pallable as a sudden stillness fills the pavement. Motionless nirvana, interupted by heavy careless steps and dim yellow light cutting shadows left and right. Dark figures spring to action, seemless effeciency. A black snow covered boot kicks a scurrying mouse several feet crashing onto a pile of loose tools. The echos go unnoticed and the hush follows yet again. Gloved hands gripping, loading and adjusting.

A bustle of smoke and dust fills the damp air with clouds of uneasiness. The roar of the truck increases as each figure jumps with a crash into the back. Six crashes later, doors close, things latch. The driver's eyes peer out nerviously into the empty blackness scanning, observing. A quick stomp on the pedal sends them roaring out shooting a thunderous echo behind.

Voice:"Snake, do you read me? Snake! Are you there?... SNAKE!"

Snake:"Oh hey Colonel, didn't hear you. I was rockin' to the White Stripes."

Colonel:"How did you smuggle an i-pod in there with you? We stripped you or every weapon and device you had on you before shipping you out to this God forsaken frozen hellhole."

Snake:"Easy. Same place I hid my smokes."

Colonel:"You know smoking is going to kill you one of these days."

Snake:"And sneaking around a heavily armed terrorist base when I have no weapon is good for my health?"

Colonel:"Point taken. Anyway Snake, here is your mission. You are to sneak into the back of the warehouse and find a hidden elevator. Wait for a guard to come then by and activate it with a special keycard then take him out and use the elevator. Take it down to level B..."

Snake:"Wait, why don't I just kill the first guard I see and take his card?

Colonel:"Who's the Colonel here? T don't any fancy medal on your chest, mister smarty pants."

Snake:"But seriously, when is the last time you had to sneak behind enemy lines and fight the weirdest shit is history?"

Colonel:"Well I uh... That's not my specialty."

Snake:"I bet you've only sat behind a desk your whole life and barked orders."

Colonel:"Not true. I once took down a whole army at Outer Heaven and killed my own father to save the world."

Snake:"That was ME, jackass!"

Colonel:"Well I was there..."

Snake:"On the damn radio!!"

Colonel:"Quiet Snake. I'm picking up signals from the radar. It's the patrol! Find cover and let them pass then hurry to the back."

Snake:"i'm way ahead of you."

Colonel:"You don't mean..."

Snake:"Yes... the box is back, baby."

The crunching of snow covered boots is overheard amidst the rushing breeze. An abrupt halt as three masked soldiers fall in line and survey the area.

Soldier1:"Hey, check that over there. I thought I heard something."

Soldier2:"Yeah, probably yo momma!"

Soldier3:"Buuuuuuurn!!!"

Soldier1:"Just go look! It's what you're getting paid for."

Soldier2:"I'm not getting paid! Remember you showed up and kidnapped me!"

Soldier3:"Can you really call it kidnapping, you were thirty."

Soldier1:"Well we did lure him with candy."

Soldier3:"Hahaha Oh yeah."

Soldier2:"Dude, nothing is over here except a box."

Soldier1:"Why is there a box in the middle of the warehouse instead of over there on that pile of boxes?"

Soldier2:"I don't know Confucious. I'll let somebody who actually gets paid to figure that one out."

Soldier3:"Dude, would you let that go! Just kick it over so we can continue our patrol in the warmer places."

Soldier2:"Yeah but if I kick it over and nothing is there, I'll look like a total tool."

Soldier1:"But you are a tool."

Soldier3:"Geesh! He's afraid a rat will jump out and bite him on the nose."

Soldier2:"I am not, and besides, since when have rats bit people on the nose?"

Soldier1:"We need to start doing background checks before just nabbing people. I mean I didn't go to MIT so I could work with a bunch of grade A pissants!"

Soldier2:"I heard that! We have feelings too, ya know!"

Soldier1:"Hey, I heard something in building two! Let's go!"

Soldier2:"It's probably just Johnny in the bathroom again. That guy has serious issues."

Soldier3:"Well I'm not looking in the bathroom anymore. I'm still in therapy over that last time."

Soldier1:"Yeah, that was classic. Ok move'em out, monkeys!"

Soldier2:"Why monkeys?"

Soldier1:"It's always a question with you."

The first soldier slams the butt of his rifle harsly into the back of the second soldiers head then proceeds to drag him off.

Colonel:"Snake, that was a close one."

Snake:"Are you kidding me? They wouldn't have seen me if I jumped out and waved my hands around."

Colonel:"True, but the success of this mission hinges on you remaining undetected. Don't take unnecessary risks."

Snake coughs, rough and deep.

Colonel:"Are you ok, Snake?"

Snake:"Yeah. It just stinks in here."

Colonel:"... You only have yourself to blame."

Snake:"I swear it wasn't me."

Colonel:"Suuuure. Next you'll expect me to believe it was your imaginary friend."

Snake:"No, I think it was Blinkie."

Colonel:"... What the... Who the hell is Blinkie?"

Snake:"He's the rat in here with me."

Colonel:"What? Snake, what are you doing with a rat in your box?"

Snake:"Snuck him in the same place as the smokes."

Colonel:"..."

Snake:"I'm kidding... Come on! I would have got a much beter response from Otacon."

Colonel:"That nerd?"

Snake:"Well if he was in charge of this mission I'd be walking around in an invisable suit instead of being stuck in a box with a smelly rat."

Colonel:"It's not all rosey for me either, Snake. I'm stuck here on a Saturday with nothing but your gravelly voice to listen to."

Snake:"..."

Colonel:"Sorry Snake, but this mission is important."

Snake:"Yeah yeah. Not the first time I've heard that, ya know."

Sexy Japanese Voice:"Now,now! Is the legendy couple having a falling out?"

Snake:"... Wait, is that..."

Colonel:"I thought you might need a boost so I brought an old friend in on this mission."

Snake:"Mei Ling?"

Mei Ling:"I'm glad to know you haven't forgotten about me. What's up, Snake?"

Snake:"I am... now that you are here anyway."

Mei Ling:"Always the badboy eh, Snake?"

Snake:"Whatever turns you on, sweetheart."

Colonel:"Enough, Snake. She's not here for phone sex besides, I doubt you could bend that way in such a small box."

Snake:"..."

Mei Ling:"..."

Colonel:"Anyway, she will help you complete the task at hand. Her new radar system will allow you to stay focused on what you have to do... Snake? are you even listening... Snake!"

Snake:"Ummm did you say something? I think I drifted off."

Colonel:"Well excuse me. Sorry to bore you."

Snake:"Don't be sorry. I get some of the best naps during you little speeches."

Colonel:"Listen dammit, the fate of the whole blasted world rests on this single mission so you might wanna pay attention!"

Snake:"Yeah I that but seriously how many times do you think I need to be told how to climb a ladder or answer your calls. I can read instruction manuals you know."

Colonel:"Fine, do it your way but extra information is better than unsufficient info."

Snake:"Yeah, I know but can you at least let Mei Ling say it?"

Colonel:"You're hopeless, Snake. Just get your ass in gear and complete this mission."

Snake:"Got it. Now if I could only figure out this radar system."

Colonel drops his head into his heads.

Snake:"Fine. I'll get it eventually."

Colonel:"Just use your binoculars until then."

Snake:"Yeah... that raises an important question..."

Colonel:"I know I'm gonna regret this but... What's the question?"

Snake:"Why was I allowed to bring binoculars but not any weapons? I mean a gun would be alot more useful right now."

Colonel:"Simple. You need an alternative to your radar incase it jams... or you can't figure out how to use it."

Snake:"Well why not a gun with a scope. You know, kill two birds with one stone and all that."

Colonel:"Hmmmm. Well we'd rather not tempt you into going all Rambo and thus losing the element of surprise."

Snake:"Rambo used more than a nine millimeter."

Colonel:"Fine... I have no idea why, ok. I'm just following orders. Are you happy now?"

Snake:"Not really."

Colonel:"Snake, just use what you have. Scope out the situation with the binoculars and when the coast is clear head to the back quickly."

Snake:"But I can't see through the box."

Mei Ling:"Use the handle holes in the box to sneak a peek."

Snake:"Mei Ling, you're a Godsend. Remind me to properly think you when I get back."

Mei Ling:"Ooooh, always the smooth talker."

Snake:"Not as smooth as that cute butt of yours"

Mei Ling:"Stop before you make me blush."

Colonel:"..."

Snake:"Okay, I have a visual."

Colonel:"Do you see the elevator?"

Snake:"No, but there's a sweet half nude chick on a poster. Terrorists are always fond of Japonese bikini models... There it is. The elevator is straight back.

Colonel:"Can you spot any guards?"

Snake:"Not yet. Mei Ling, keep an eye on the radar. Let me know if anything approaches from my south. I'm making my move."

Colonel:"Careful Sanke. There are bound to be more guards near that elevator."

Snake:"Not to worry. I'll creep in the shadow and with this box I'm nearly invisible."

Mei Ling:"Good idea Snake. There are two guards in motion approximately eighty feet behind you."

Snake:"That make me out of their visibility but keep an eye on them. I'm continuing on."

Snake creeps by, raising the box just enough for proper footing and makes his way to the elevator.

Mei Ling:"Wait!"

Snake:"What is it?"

Mei Ling:"Snake, I've picked up a signal from a surveillance camera nearby. Check it out before advancing any further."

Snake:"Gotcha."

Gripping the binoculars tight he angles them upward for an improved view.

Snake:"I see it."

Colonel:"Good, Snake. Now take it out."

Mei Ling:"How is he supposed to do that? He has no weapons."

Snake:"You said it yourself. I'm a legend."

Snake remains out of range for the device as it swivels into place directly infront of his vision. He grips the rat by his thick tails and begins a circular motion and quickly rotates his wrist to maximize the speed before releasing it. Airborne, the rat collides with the camera and viciously bites and gnaws on the lens.

Two guards jump while observing the camera's activity.

Soldier2:"See? Told you rats could be under those boxes!"

Soldier3:"And I told you they woul bite your nose."

Soldier1:"Shut up or you'll be on rat cleanup duty once that thing falls off and goes splat.

Snake makes one last check then begins to creep forward again.

Mei Ling:"Snake, there's a guard les than twenty feet to you left around those crates."

Snake:"Got it."

Colonel:"Snake, dispose of him and get that keycard!"

Snake:"Nah I think I'll take care of it and just wait for the elevator to open its own damn self. Geesh, just let me do my job... mother."

A guard dressed in dark camo slips by in noiseless soft steps.

Guard:"571, checking in. All is ok. Nothing to report.

His communicator makes a slight buzz.

Voice:"Good, now get that rat off there."

571:"No prob."

Voice:"And don't just chuck rocks at it this time!"

571:"Damn"

Snake reaches out from under the box and gets a good grasp of the guard's ankles then suddenly jerks then back and upward sending him careening into the pavement head first. He rips the shoelaces out off the guards boot then methodically wraps it around the guard's throat and holds it tight. Gasps are faintly heard then nothing.

Colonel:"Did you get the keycard?"

Snake:"Enough with the keycard... I found a visa... and a coupon for a free egg mcmuffin."

Colonel:"That's it?"

Snake:"Yeah but I'm totally keeping the coupon."

Mei Ling:"More guards approach from behind!"

Snake pulls out the dead guard's desert eagle and flips over with the box.

Shuffling steps vibrate as three more men hasten their strides, guns at the ready. One promptly checks the dead guard while the remaining pair search around the corner.

Snake pops up, squeezes the trigger for two dead on shot through the man's skull. He goes down with a sickening thud.

Colonel:"Quick Snake, the other two men will be back. They had to hear that!"

Snake:"Got it covered."

Snake tosses another empty box over the two bodies then drops back down into his.

Colonel:"That's your master plan? Legendary, my ass."

Snake:"I didnt here you come up with something better."

The two guards rush by almost at a panic.

Guard1:"What the..."

Guard2:"It's just a box."

Guard1:"Like hell it is. That's a leg hanging out. Shoot it!"

Both guard begin emptying their firearms into the box. The first guard stops firing after to reload while the second guard finally exhales a held breath.

Guard1:"Check it."

The second guard kicks the box over to revel the two dead guards, intestines spilling out onto the pavement in trails of blood. He heaves, throwing up his dinner then wipes his mouth with a gloved hand.

Guard2:"And the smell..."

Guard1:"Sound the alarm! We've got an intruder!"

Guard2:"Hey... is this an i-pod?"

He scoops it off the ground, eyes wideing as a puff of smoke expells from the casing. Too late, the explosion rips through tearing his hand clean off and throwing him back slamming harshly into the elevator door and accidently firing a shot into his partner. They both reamin still, lifeless.

Mei Ling:"Wow."

Snake:"Told you I had a plan."

Colonel:"Perfect, Snake!"

Snake:"And before you ask, yes one of them had a keycard. It's a little black but it should still work."

Snake swipes the card triggering the metal door to swing open. He slides with the boxe inside the spacious elavator. After hitting B2 he stretches his legs.

Colonel:"When did you get the chance to create a bomb using the i-pod casing?"

Snake:"When you were yammering on about how damned important this mission is. By the way, you are reimbursing me for that."

Colonel:"Fine Snake, but where did you acuire an explosive?"

Snake:"Some gasoline was leaking from a canister. I used my bandana to soak it up then rigged the circuits of the i-pod to spark with a timer and boom, instant i-bomb."

Mei Ling:"I'm impressed, Snake! I've never seen anything like that."

Snake:"That's what you'll say when I get back."

Colonel:"Snake, get ready! Anything could be waiting for you when that door opens. The radar gets jammed in closed spaces."

The elevator dings softly indicating the requested floor is coming up.

Colonel:"Now Snake, you have to find the location of the hostage by hacking into their database."

Mei Ling:"Yes. It can only be accessed through one computer though. I'll try to locate it once the radar is functioning again."

Snake:"Great. As soon as good music starts to play, I have to exit."

Colonel:"Snake, it's elevator music. It all sounds alike."

Snake:"You need to stop being an old man and start enjoying the subtleties of life."

Colonel:"I don't get paid to enjoy anything and since when are you the subtle type?"

Snake:"See? You never stop to get to know the real me. always too busy with the damn mission."

Colonel:"Ok ok I'm sorry Snake. Maybe when you get back we can go for a beer and just talk."

Snake:"What is this, Oprah? Screw that! I was just testing you... and you failed miserably."

The door whooshes open in a flash.

Snake:"Ok, looks clear... no cameras yet. Mei Ling, find the log in station."

Mei Ling:"Working on it. Almost there."

Snake:"Good. I'll take a look around."

Snake lifts the box and tip toes into a rectangular office with gleaming, near reflective, floors. He peers into a drawer and moves things around then moves on to the next one.

Snake:"Sweet DS, I'm keeping it!"

Colonel:"You're soldier, not a thief."

Snake:"Who says I can't be both"

Mei Ling:"I've located the system needed to access the hostages' info. Two rooms to your right, follow the long corridor to the large office."

Snake:"I'm on my way."

Mei Ling:"Wait Snake! I'm picking up weird relay signals. That hallway leading to the office must be rigged somehow."

Colonel:"Snake, find some thermal goggles or a mine detector. It will help you make it across."

Snake:"So NOW you want me to be a thief..."

Colonel:"Snake, time is short."

Snake:"And so are you. Although I doubt someone will just happen to have that kind of equipment laying around."

Mei Ling:"I was able to gain access to part of the security grid but I don't have the codes and clearance needed to disarm it."

Snake:"Can you bring up the schematics and let me know what I'm about to get myself into?"

Mei Ling:"Yeah, just a sec... Got it."

Colonel:"What's the verdict?"

Mei Ling:"Looks like the hallway itself is the only part with increased security measures. Get into the office and you're home free."

Snake:"Got it."

Mei Ling:"Okay, the first section has infra-red beams."

Colonel:"Snake, use something to make them visible. Then you can avoid them."

Snake:"No duh, I'm well ahead of you... I needed a smoke anyway."

Lights up a fresh cigarette.

Snake:"Mmmmmm Oh how I missed you... oh shit!"

Colonel:"What is it Snake? Have you been spotted?"

Snake:"No. The top of the box caught on fire but I managed to put it out."

Mei Ling:"hehehehe"

Snake:"Ok, I see the beams. It's not something that can be avoided. Mei, is there another way to the office?"

Mei Ling:"No Snake. The air vents have even more security. You'll have to find a way to counter them."

Snake:"Can you tell me where the nearest bathroom is?"

Colonel:"Snake, now is not the time..."

Snake:"Trust me."

Mei Ling:"There is one to the west, Snake."

Snake:"On my way."

The door makes a small creak as he opens just enough to fit his box through. He lifts the box enough to scope out under the stalls.

Mei Ling:"The radar is picking up one person in there with you. Be careful Snake."

Snake stands with the box draped over his head and shoulders. He carefully grips the edges of the mirror over the dirty sink. One solid jerk and it comes loose from the wall. The flushing of a toilet creates a loud, almost overpowering echo in the large fully tiled room. Snake drops down, placing the mirror in front of his box as a lady in her mid-twenties emmerges from the stall with a slightly bewildered look. After flicking her eyes to the left then right she gives herself a quick one over in the still hanging mirror then shuffles through the door, her high heels creating a harsh echo along side her.

Mei Ling:"It's all clear Snake."

He raises back up and hurries to collet the second mirror then peeks out the door before exiting.

Colonel:"That was close, Snake. Shame on you for picking the women's restroom."

Snake:"I didn't know. Mei Ling told me the one to use. What do I look like, Metal Gear Pervert?"

Mei Ling:"How am I supposed to know which is which. That was the closest."

Snake:"Ok. Just one more thing."

Reaches out and snatches an item from a cluttered desk then crawls to the hallway.

Colonel:"What's your plan, Snake?"

Snake:"Simple. Attach these two mirrors to the sides of the box with duct tape so as to reflect the beams, not interrupt them.

Mei Ling:"Wow, Snake! Most impressive!"

Snake passes through just as planned, slowly crawling his way down the path.

Snake:"I'm turning the corner now."

Mei Ling:"Wait! The second part of the hallway is rigged with weight sensing floor tiles. If more than five pounds is detected on any of them, the alarm is sounded and gas is released."

Snake:"Not good. I don't see anything above to climb on. Maybe if I spread my body to distribute my weight across several tiles at once.

Colonel:"That's impossible, Snake. Even for you, I'm afraid."

Snake:"Then what am I supposed to do?"

Mei Ling:"Lucky for you I'm here. Since I came across this little obstacle I sent word to someone for help.

Snake:"Who?"

Mei Ling:"The only person better in this field than me."

Snake:"Oh great. Please don't tell me."

Voice:"Come on, snake. That's no way to treat your favorite hacker extraordinaire."

Snake:"Great, the gang is all here huh."

Colonel:"Otacon?"

Otacon:"That's me. I'll get you through this in no time, Snake. I should be able to short circuit that section of the grid long enough for you to sneak by undetected."

Mei Ling:"The office contains no traps but it does have shielding of some sort that prevents the radar from penetrating it. Once you go through that door..."

Snake:"I know... anything could be waiting inside.

Mei Ling:"Right."

Colonel:"How much longer, Otacon?"

Otacon:"Another minute or two. This is delicate work ya know."

Colonel:"Hurry."

Otacon:"Ok, ok. I can do it faster if you stop rushing me.

Silence creeps over the airwaves. Only shallow breaths and cursing whispers from Otacon.

Colonel:"Snake, get ready... Snake...Snake!"

Snake:"Yeah."

Colonel:"What are you doing?"

Snake:"I finally got Darkrai! Hell yeah!

Colonel:"..."

Otacon:"Where did you get Pokemon from?"

Snake:"Some loser's desk."

Colonel:"Snake, it's impossible to get Darkrai... are you cheating?"

Snake:"Never... I just always find a way..."

Colonel:"Sure."

Snake:"You can tell me how to complete the mission but when it comes to my gaming, mind your own damn business. Besides, how do you know so much about this game?"

Colonel:"..."

Otacon:"Okay. I finally broke through but I can only short out the triggering mechanism for about twenty seconds. You must make it down the hallway and through the door by then."

Snake:"Ok, just let me save."

Mei Ling:"Two guards are approaching."

Snake:"Shit! If they see anything down this hallway it's game over. Otacon, do it now!"

Otacon:"... There, got it. Snake, go now!"

Snake sprints down the empty and dimly lit hall only on the toes of his feet.

Mei Ling:"Hurry Snake!"

Otacon:"Almost there. Ten seconds left."

Colonel:"Come on, hustle Snake. Get to that door."

He slams into the door faccing then without hesitation reaches up and turns the knob, flinging himself forward at the same time. He tumbles in the crimson carpeted office.

Otacon:"Perfect! The system is going back online now."

Colonel:"Good job Snake, now find the access terminal in that room."

Otacon:"Snake, there is something you should know."

Snake:"What is it? I swear if this is another incest story over your stepsister or whatever, I will kill you in your sleep."

Otacon:"... Wow! Are you ever cranky today!"

Snake:"I have frostbite in my pants. What's your excuse, sunshine?"

Otacon:"..."

Snake:"Just spit it out!"

Otacon:"... Oh ok. Well while I was hacking the security logs I found out that the room you're in does not have any sort of shielding."

Snake:"Then why doesn't the radar work?"

Colonel:"Oh no... it's can't be!"

Snake:"What are you keeping from me this time?"

Colonel:"It was just a rumor... but it can't be true."

Snake:"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Otacon:"Snake the only logical explanation is some kind of psyonic interference... in that room."

Snake:"Big deal. I'll find the machine that's causing it and disable it."

Colonel:"Snake, it won't be that easy. I was told he was back but I didn't listen."

Snake:"..."

Colonel:"Snake, the source of the interference is not a what... it's a who!"

A rush of dark spots gather from all corners of the room creating a single form. It begins to take shape, hovering in the air.

???:"You have finally come... Sssssnake!"

Snake:"What the? Psycho Mantis!!!"

Colonel:"Yes Snake. It was an unconfirmed report that his demise wasn't so eternal."

PsychoMantis:"I will crush your mind then your body! Prepare to die Snake!"

Snake:"I killed you once. What makes you so sure I can't do it again?"

Psycho Mantis:"hahahaha Fool! Psycho Mantis was the code name given to my... brother!"

Colonel:"Like I didn't see that one coming."

???:"We were split at birth and he never knew of my exsistence. I was told that if we were ever to share the same zip code it could mean the deaths of thousands, if not millions of people. That's how strong our psycho-kenisis is! Now you will feel the dark pain I've felt in solotude my entire life! ...Hey, where did you go?"

He scans the room through his customized gas mask then hovers to the far corner.

???:"Fool! You cannot hide in a pathetic box while I give my long yet mandatory intro. Die worm!"

He holds out his hand with the appearence of complete focus. The box the corner is crushed in an instant with an immeasurable force.

Snake:"Nobody disses on boxes, bitch! Oh yeah, and you missed me."

Snake pops up out of his actual box, aims the desert eagle steadily and fires off three consecutive rounds. The first direct hit splatters the unknown man's brains across the wall. Blood and thick chunks ooze down an antique portrait.

???:"But...but..."

Snake:"I'm in the other box, stupid. Thought you could read my mind."

???:"I can... but.."

Spits up dark blood and shakily removes his mask.

???:"I thought... you used port two..."

Snake:"Yeah, I don't like using the same trick twice."

???:"Damn..."

He sputters out noiseless words then falls to the floor and violently shakes.

Snake:"You... look just like your brother. Almost haunting."

???:"That's because... I found him after he died... and cut off his face... to put it over mine."

Snake:"Seriously, what is it about people using other people's body parts in this series?"

The unknown man peels off the skin of Psycho Mantis. Snake promptly throws up then shields his eyes from the grotesque specimen in front of him.

Snake:"I was trying to hold that back but damn your ugly!"

???:"Put my mask back on...please.."

Snake fires two more shots point blank into the already dying man. His body goes motionless, filled with the calm of death."

Colonel:"What did you do that for, Snake?"

Snake:"Ummmm I've always wanted to do that. For being bad guys they are awful chatty on the brink of death."

Mei Ling:"But Snake..."

Snake:"Forget it. Save the morality speech for another day. I've found the ternimal, now what?"

Mei Ling lets out a poutful sniffle that is ignored.

Otacon:"Find a file labeled one four zero point one five."

Snake:"Got it... Why does that sound so familiar?"

Otacon:"No time for that, Snake. Next open it and type the sequence you find there into the promt on the original screen."

Snake:"Ok. Done. It's the layout of this complex."

Otacon:"Right. The hostage you are looking for should be marked by his initials. Find it."

Snake:"Got it. Looks to be in a building to the north of here but no path is shown on the map."

Mei Ling:"Behind you, Snake. There is a hidden door. I see it on the radar."

Snake:"Glad to have you back. Now how do I open it."

Mei Ling:"Don't worry. I can trigger it from here. Looks like it's a barren tunnel with no surveilence or patrol routes."

Snake:"It is hidden after all."

The large bookcase slowly creeks, shedding rust as it slides into place. Snake scurries under the box down the slope to the tunnel.

Only dim hanging lightbulbs illuminate the way as Sanke hurries forward.

Snake:"This tunnel is never ending."

Mei Ling:"The radar is fuzzy because you are underground but from what I can see the tunnel ands about a forth of a mile ahead."

Colonel:"There are probably armed guards in that building. Prepare yourself and free the hostage at all costs."

Snake:"Is he really that important? Last time I saw him he could barely survive without my help."

Colonel:"It's not him we are after. It's what he knows."

Snake:"I see. So am I supposed to free him or shut him up?

Colonel:"It's not like that, Snake. Just get him out of here and we will handle the rest."

Snake:"Of course, but my hands are dirty enough. If I get him out of here only for him to be executed... I'll be coming for you!"

Colonel:"I understand. You're approaching the exit."

Snake kicks the heavy metal door in and scopes out the new room. The huge metal chamber is completely empty with two doors straight across and two more on the west wall. The gleaming metal continues up the walls for perhaps five or more floors. After no enemies are spotted he crawls to the third vent and removes the cover. Snake slides in, jerking hard to pull the box through. Slowly he crawls to a fork then takes the left path which has a steep slope. He peers down in the first cell then continues on. He pushes on the next vent cover and it falls to the floor creating loud echos and causes the man inside to jump, pushing his back against the door. Snake drops down.

Raiden:"Who...wwho are you?"

Snake:"Relax. It's me."

Snake lifts the box and smirks at the shaky Raiden.

Raiden:"Why are you here? Who sent you? What's going on?"

Snake:"I'm the pawn they sent to get your ass outta here."

Snake fires at the lock but it doesn't open.

Snake:"Damn!"

Otacon:"Not to worry, Snake. I've finally got access."

The cell door click and Snake kicks it free.

Snake:"Let's go... What are you waiting for?"

Raiden:"Why are you still in the box?"

Snake:"In case any guard spots us, I don't want to be the easiest target."

Raiden:"Dammit! Aren't you supposed to protect me?"

Snake:"Time to be a man. Protect yourself. Come on, stay close."

Both men head out and stick to the walls, eyes shifting back and forth. They continue through two more sets of doors before snake stops abruptly."

Snake:"This is weird..."

Mei Ling:"What is it, Snake?"

Snake:"This is too easy. Plus I saw at least two dozen other prisoners on the layout of this place yet I see no other prisoners."

Mei Ling:"Snake! Watchout it's a trap! He's not..."

Loud noises permeate the feed followed by a breif scream before her end goes dead.

Snake:"Mei Ling!"

Raiden:"Too late, Snake! She was the pawn. She played her part beautifully, don't you think?"

Snake:"Who are you and what have you done to her?"

The man's voice becomes deeper as he roars in laughter. Snake pulls the trigger but the desert eagle clicks empty. The Raiden poser rips off his mask.

Snake:"Liquid!!!!!!"

???:"Close but no cigar. I'm only using his body. I'm deeply dissapointed you don't reconize me, my dear friend. It is I Revolver Ocelot!"

Snake:"What the!!!"

Revolver:"You see, my real body was taken over by that insidious Liquid Snake when I grafted his arm onto what was left of mine after it got sliced off. With the last bit of my control I retrieved my arm and attached it to Liquids body which was found and frozen by surviving members of Foxhound. Anything Liquid can do... I can do better!"

Snake:"Why me? I hate liquid more than you!"

Revolver:"Actually, it's not just you i'm after but everyone involved in that mission at Shadow Moses. You, the chinese girl and your Colonel. The real culprit was Gray Fox, that phychopathic ninja with a deathwish but as you well know he is too dead for me to exact my revenge on him. You three allowed it to happen and today is my redemption! The girl has been here the entire time following my orders with a gun to her head but the Colonel... he sold you out so he is free from this little game."

Snake:"Colonel! You sissy bastard!"

Colonel:"Sorry... Snake... I'm sorry."

Snake:"Shove that apology up your ass old man! Ocelot, let Mei Ling go and we can settle this here and now."

Revolver:"Oh we will settle this. If you want to save her, meet me back in the hanger for the real main event."

Revolver Ocelot pushes against the wall and enters a secret passage that closes behind him. His malicious laughter can still be heard. Snake sprints back toward the hanger tossing the empty gun behind him.

Colonel:"Snake, I know you don't trust me but this was the only way. I know you can defeat him."

Snake:"The only way or the way that benefits you the most? Save it! I'm going offline. The next time I talk to you will be with my fist. Over and out."

He emmerges in the hanger as bright overhead lights flick on.

Snake:"Show me what you've got, Liquid Ocelot... or Revolver Snake... Whatever the hell your name is!"

An erruption of scraping metal followed is followed by the lowering of a massive cargo elevator. Once it reaches the bottom a monsterous machine stomps onto the metal ground of the hanger. Ocelot's voice blares over the intercom.

Revolver:"Behold, Snake! The best technological breakthrough since the original was crafted. Metal Gear Hydra! Unlike the previous models this one is flawless!"

Snake:"Where's Mei Ling?"

Revolver:"She's beyond the door behind me. Defeat this masterpiece and she is all yours."

Snake:"Then I will go through you!"

Ocelot's laughter bursts out and bounces from wall to wall.

Revolver:"It won't be that easy. You see, what makes this so special is is corrects the problems of the past. Metal Gear Rex was indeed a marvel and nearly unstopable yet it's weakness was severely fatal. So instead, Hydra comes equiped with not one but three cockpits in three armored heads. If one is destroyed the other two can be used until the first one repairs itself. As for the Ray, It was most agile and incredibly speedy but alas it could be destroyed easy enough with the right firepower. The Hydra is truely indestructable! With it I will usher in the true age of mother Russia! To show everyone I'm serious this demonstration will be more than capable for that while at the same time crushing those who almost derailed my master plan!

Snake:"All that steel and power yet you are still no match for me and this box. This time it will end worse than the last. The flaw in this Metal Gear...is you!"

Revolver:"I will grind you to dust!"

The massive leg and foot lift off the ground then comes slamming back down, aimed for Snake. He tips over in the box and pushes against the ground sliding back and away as the foot crashes down will full force.

Snake:"Oh yeah, the other weakness...C4!"

Snake holds up the trigger and presses it firmly down. It ignites under the foot sending vibrations up the leg and through the ground.

Snake:"That overgrown junk heap is too top heavy. The same legs of Rex with three times the head weight. Hard to think when you are just an arm, huh Ocelot?"

Hydra's legs buckle and begin to loose balance. Revolver tries to stablize it but it leans further then comes crashing down with a thunderous boom, sending gusts out in every direction and throwing Ocelot out of the cockpit. He tumbles several times before landing on his stomach. He amazingly gets to his feet and pull out a revolver. Slowly aims for the unarmed Snake."

Revolver:"Even without the flash and theatrics, I'm better than you! Now is when you die! Your fate will be shattered in my hands!"

He sights down at Snake and smiles to relish the moment as he slowly squeezes the trigger. Several explosions errupt from Hydra sending it thrashing about. The middle head raises up slamming into the wall and parts of the elevator mechanism. A rafter shakes loose and drops, impaling Ocelot where he stands. His body held upright by the steel beam as Snake watches the life drain out of Ocelot's eyes. Snake grabs the revovler and dashes for the far door. He kicks it open and shoots both men inside then proceeds to untie Mei Ling and wake her up. The hanger shakes erradically causing them both to stumble as they exit the small room then head out of the hanger into the tunnel.

Snake:"Let's go."

Mei Ling:"We'll never make it!"

Snake:"I'm always ready for a challenge. I suspected this was a setup from the get go so I came prepared.

Mei Ling:"How did you know, Snake?"

Snake:"My gut told me this mission sounded fishy from the start but I knew for sure once Otacon was brought in."

Mei Ling:"How?"

Snake:"I was with him last night and that boy can't hold his tequila. He'll be bound to the toilet for some time to come. Now let's start the exciting escape sequence."

He peels off part of the box revealing the words "Metal Gear Box".

Snake:"What were you expecting?"

Snake:"sits down in it and pulls Mei Ling onto his lap. He glances at her and she blushes.

Snake:"Hold on tight!"

Flames shoot out of two nearly invisible tubes in the back of the box propelling them down the tunnel at breakneck speed as the ceiling starts to crumble above them. Snake leans to one side to miss a rock in the path then swerves out a hole, sliding in the frost covered ground outside the building, finally crashing to a sudden stop. Above the explosions a helicopter can be heard whirling high in the night air.

Pilot:"The Colonel sent us to get you."

Snake holds back his grimace and waits patiently from him to land. Once it lands, Snake helps Mei Ling up then draws the revolver and fires in one fluid motion without hesitation. He hurls out the body and helps Mei Ling into the chopper.

Snake:"Where to, baby?"

She giggles as they fly into the moonlight.


End file.
